Emily Sung
History Emily Sung: 1990 - 2010 Emily Sung was born the daughter of two unidentified, supposedly illegal Chinese immigrants who abandoned their daughter for unknown reasons. A neighbor in the apartment a floor lower heard Emily crying for several hours and after scaling the fire escape found the child atop a soiled crib mattress. The neighbor broke into the apartment and rescued the child, reporting the incident to the police after changing and feeding the child. A search of the apartment found several bills made out to a variety of identities, which seemed to be the signs of some credit card fraud operation. The child was taken in by family services and given the name 'Baby Sung' as that was the surname her parents had listed with the building's superintendent. When nobody claimed her several months later, she was assigned a random first and middle name, thus unfortunately being named Urania Emily Sung, and then sent off to a number of foster homes and state sponsored orphanages throughout New Jersey. When Emily (or "Rainie" as she was called back then) was seven, she became of interest to a lesbian couple, Tina and Harriet, who were looking to adopt after New Jersey allowed LGBT couples to adopt. Of all the children the couple looked at, Emily stood out to Tina and Harriet at first simply due to Emily's surname matching Tina's own (even though Tina is of Korean descent) but Emily truly won the couple over with her quiet quirkiness. When all the legalities were over and done with, Emily found a home above Tina and Harriet's business, the 'Good Pho U' Korean diner in Burnside, just outside of Gotham City. While there were some learning curves for both mothers and daughter, the trio learned to make it work out just fine. Shortly after graduating high school, one of her mothers' friends got her a job as a receptionist for Stagg Industries. Emily retained her quiet quirkiness even in the workplace. She amused herself in small ways and was often prone to daydreaming or bursts of giggles for no real reason. What was meant to just be a summer job before college became something that Emily did not want to give up. Rather than going off to college, like her mothers suggested, Emily kept delaying giving her two weeks' notice week after week until a whole year had come and gone. Emily had fallen into a bit of a routine. Wake up, go to work, catch the train home, grab a bowl of pho, and enjoy a mini-marathon of videos (mostly anime and romantic comedies) on her laptop. On weekends, she would play Sentries of the Last Cosmos online. One evening in 2009, while taking the elevator down to the lobby after a Christmas party, Emily's elevator skipped her floor and continued lower, and lower. When the doors opened, Emily was faced with a bunch of liquid filled tubes in which various clay-like balls were suspended. When one of the balls she was staring at suddenly made a face, Emily jumped back startled and knocked over a table of various contents. As Emily panicked and tried to put everything away, she grabbed a glowing orb from the floor.Oracle Files: Emily Sung (1/2) Element Woman: 2010 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Trivia * Element Woman joined the Justice League in 2012 nominated by Green Arrow. Notes * Emily Sung is a composite of Element Woman (Emily Sung) and Element Girl (Urania Blackwell). * Emily's address is a nod to the first comic book appearance of Element Girl: Metamorpho #10, February, 1967, by Bob Haney and Sal Trapani; and Element Woman's first comic book appearance: Flashpoint #1. * "Sentries of the Last Cosmos" is a reference to the Batman Beyond episode of the same name. * In Emily's civilian picture she's drinking from a "Booster Box" which is one of the many advertisements Booster Gold sponsors. * Emily's mothers' names are a reference to the Justice League 3000 characters Tina Sung (Batman) and Harriet Shankar (Harley Quinn). Links and References * Appearances of Emily Sung * Character Gallery: Emily Sung Category:Characters Category:Justice League Members Category:Metahuman Category:Composite Character Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Steeler Category:Crimefighters Category:Dating Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Chinese Category:27th Reality